


Abducted

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [46]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- 33. TFA; Lockdown/Optimus - “If the ‘Cons weren’t paying so much for you, I think I’d keep you for myself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abducted

Optimus booted up slowly, his processor felt like it was full of mesh. He tried to move his hand to rub his optics, and found he could not. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t roll over. He was limp against the berth he was laying on and completely helpless. 

“Finally booting up, darling?” a voice asked behind him, and rolled him over onto his back. He found himself optics to optics with Lockdown. “You put up quite a fight. You’re a spunky little thing, aren’t you. I bet you are a hot little thing in the berth. If the ‘Cons weren’t paying so much for you , I think I’d keep you for myself. Always wanted a pretty little berthwarmer like you waiting for me after a mission. Pity. You’ve got Megatron all in a tizzy though and he’s offering a fortune for you. Wants you online and unharmed,” Lockdown leered. “I’d love to be the technofly on the wall when he gets you. I bet it’s going to be a show.” 

Optimus opened his vocalizer to snip back at the mech, but nothing came out but static.

Lockdown smirked, “It’s a long trip back...maybe I will use you. It would be a pity otherwise.” He purred moving close enough to grope Optimus’ aft. “A very long trip back, and a bot needs distraction.” 

Optimus keened silently as his panel was pushed away, and a clawed digit was pressed inside. He was tight. It had been a long time. So long, and this hurt. The ‘Con’s digit felt giant, the second one that was pushed inside of him made him feel as if he would be ripped apart. His fingers tried to grip at the mesh below him, but even they betrayed him. 

Lockdown removed his fingers and slowly pressed inside. “Frag, you are tight.” He rolled his hips, sheathing himself completely. 

Optimus’ lips opened in a silent scream. The pain was unbearable.

Then the mech moved and it felt as though he was on fire. He burned. It consumed him, and felt like his spark would erupt from his chestplates.


End file.
